ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of Vilgax, Part 1
'See also: Return of Vilgax, Part 1/Info Plot Albedo was working on a signal reciever. He also had an Omnitrix wristband with the reciever hooked up to it. (Albedo): At last! I have hooked up to the Codon Stream! Now I can turn into any alien I please with the reciever! He turned through it, not caring about the others, and only looking for the Galvan sample. (Albedo): NO! There's no Galvan sample! Azmuth teleported in. (Azmuth): I have removed it! (Albedo): Why? (Azmuth): You have stolen the wristband of my unfinished new Omnitrix! I realized that you had it and temporarily removed the Galvan DNA sample! (Albedo): No! (Azmuth): Yes! I will see to it that as long as you are alive, you will never be a Galvan again! (Albedo): Fine. (Scrolls through) I'll make you! He realised that, deep in the Codon Stream, there was an always-locked Vilgax DNA sample. Albedo turned into it. (Albedo): Azmuth, you will make me a Galvan, or else! (Azmuth): Or else must mean my teleporting away. He teleported away, just like he said. (Albedo): Fine! I'll get Tennyson's Ultimatrix! At Ben's school, Ben was fighting a Techadon. (Ben): Come get some! (Transform) Cannonbolt! (Transform) Ultimate Cannonbolt! He ran into the Techadon, smashing it through the wall. After hitting it, Ben stopped, and the Techadon went right into Vilgax-Albedo's hand! He tore it apart and threw it away. (Albedo): Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Vilgax! (Albedo): No, I'm Albedo! I've created a minor Omnitrix and have turned into Vilgax! (Ben): Too bad! (Transform) Waybig! He tried to punch down at Albedo, but he held it back without being pushed at all. (Albedo): I've enhanced my Vilgax form. (Ben): Maybe I can break the enhancements! (Transform) Upgrade! He merged with the robot parts of Vilgax, breaking them. Everything broke off, leaving what looked like black underwear. (Ben): Alright! He merged with Albedo's Omnitrix, breaking it. It exploded! This detransformed Ben and Albedo. But something was wrong... (Ben): That was weir... No! Vilgax was still there, but Albedo was nearby! Vilgax escaped from Albedo's Omnitrix! (Vilgax): Don't bother explaining! I already know what happened. I also know that you're going to give me the Omnitrix! (Ben): Or what? (Vilgax): Or I attack! He shot a ruby ray at Ben! (Ben): Uh, oh! (Transform) Chroma...! Before he could finish, the blast hit him. He absorbed it, but it still knocked him down. Ben shot it back, but it didn't do anything to Vilgax! (Vilgax): Did you really think that would work? (Ben): Uuuuhh, no. (Transform, then go Ultimate) Ultimate Humongousaur! Just as he transformed, Albedo came in and detransformed him. He then intentionally put his Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix close to each other, making them stick to each other. (Ben): Not again! (Albedo): This should reverse the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix's powers! (Vilgax): No! I need the Ultimatrix now! He hit the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix where connected, ripping them apart. This, however, launched Albedo and Vilgax away. (Ben): Alright! Out in space, there's a familiar ship coming toward earth. Back where Vilgax landed, Vilgax found a piece of something green. (Vilgax): Is this...? It is! It's a piece of the Potis Altiare! If I can find the rest, things will really heat up! To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Potis Altiare Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:Season Premieres